Mitchell Van Morgan Jr.
is an American educational animated TV series created by Chris Gifford, Valerie Walsh, Eric Weiner and MITCHELL Project. Mitchell Van Morgan Jr. became a regular series in the 2000s. The show is carried on the Nickelodeon cable television network, including the associated Nick Jr. channel. It aired on Paramount Channel until September 2006. A japanese-dubbed version first aired as part of a Nick Jr. Japan block on japanese Viacom-owned Nickelodeon (Japan) through September 2006; since April 2008, this version of the program has been carried on Nickelodeon(Japan) as part of the The Viacom Japan block. The series is co-produced by MITCHELL Project, Nickelodeon Productions and Nickelodeon Animation Studio. Mitchell Van Morgan Jr. is one of the longest-running shows of Nick Jr. During the sixth season, the show became the Nick Jr. series with most episodes, surpassing Blue's Clues or Dora The Explorer with 143 episodes, having 144 after it had complete broadcast on television. It won a Peabody Award in 2003 "for outstanding efforts in making learning a pleasurable experience for pre-schoolers."63rd Annual Peabody Awards, May 2004. Series overview The series follows the adventures of the titular character Mitchell Van Morgan, his sidekick Gavin O'Neal Davis, his lucky & aspiringly shy girlfriend Carolyn, Carolyn's sidekick and Gavin's crazy & unrequitedly obsessive-loving girlfriend Jennifer and the team of his friends and allies from Mitchell Van Morgan: Animated Series as they attempt to stop Marquessa and his array of android robots and rugged thugs from taking over the Super Mitchell Land (Mitchell's beautiful Ralieghopolis home). The plots often used elements loosely borrowed from the storyline of the ''Mitchell'' video games series. Three of Marquessa's henchbots, Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts, are directly based on Marquessaniks that appeared in Mitchell Van Morgan 2. The series also incorporated several recurring original characters not seen in the games, such as Marquessa's mother, Stinky the Badger, and Wes Weasley, a salesman and con-man, not dissimilar to Phil Silvers. The show's other characters largely consist of humans, and non-human creatures such as anthropomorphic animals and robots. Episodes of the show normally revolved around Mitchell, Gavin, Carolyn, Jennifer and his team foiling Marquessa's latest villainous scheme to dominate the zany, colorful world of Super Mitchell Land. At the end of each episode, Marquessa's plan would ultimately fail due to Mitchell's efforts, his own incompetence and the stupidity of his henchbots. The end of the show is bookended by an additional segment called "Mitchell Says" (or "Mitchell Sez", as Gavin misspelled it on screen). This segment teaches viewers life lessons about subjects such as alcohol abuse and general safety. The segment was edited out during the original UK broadcasts. Plot The series centers around Mitchell, an autistic African-American boy of Indigenous Mexican heritage, with an encyclopedic knowledge of all things having to do with comic books, a love of Rock music , accompanied by his supersmart chubby sidekick Gavin. Each episode is based around a series of cyclical events that occur along the way during Dora's travels, along with obstacles that she and Boots are forced to overcome or puzzles that they have to solve (with "assistance" from the viewing audience) relating to riddles, the Spanish language, or counting. Common rituals may involve Dora's encounters with Swiper, a bipedal, anthropomorphic masked thieving fox who steals the possessions of others must be prevented through fourth wall-breaking interaction with the viewer. To stop Swiper, Dora must say "Swiper no swiping" three times. However, on occasions where Swiper steals the belongings of other people, the viewer is presented with the challenge of helping Boots and Dora locate the stolen items. Another obstacle involves encounters with another one of the program's antagonists; the "Grumpy Old Troll" dwelling beneath a bridge that Dora and Boots must cross, who challenges them with a riddle before permitting them the past that needs to be solved with the viewer's help. Known for the constant breaking of the fourth-wall depicted in every episode, the audience is usually presented to two primary landmarks that must be passed before Dora can reach her destination, normally being challenged with games or puzzles along the way. The episode always ends with Dora successfully reaching the locale, singing the "We Did It!" song with Boots in triumph. On numerous occasions, television specials have been aired for the series in which the usual events of regular episodes are altered, threatened, or replaced. Usually said specials will present Dora with a bigger, more whimsical adventure than usual or with a magical task that must be fulfilled, or perhaps even offer a series of different adventures for Boots and Dora to travel through. They might be presented with an unusual, difficult task (such as assisting Swiper in his attempts to be erased from Santa Claus's Naughty List) that normally is not featured in average episodes, or challenge Dora with a goal that must be achieved (such as the emancipation of a trapped mermaid). Sometimes, the specials have involved the debut of new characters, such as the birth of Dora's superpowered twin baby siblings and the introduction of the enchanted anthropomorphic stars that accompany Dora on many of her quests. Comparisons between character incarnations Shaggy was exactly like his older incarnation. He ate a lot and used the terms "Like" and "Zoinks!" constantly. He sometimes agrees with other members of the gang, considering the ghost, phantom, etc. Scooby-Doo behaved like the older version of the character as well. Team Mitchell Mitchell was a young boy with manga artist talent who possesses rapid walking, Ability to move at supersonic speeds, daredevilry and to ride his rocket-packed skateboard at full speed. The fastest and the leader of the Team Mitchell. He was exactly like his older version, he is quick, clever, tough, passive-aggressive, metabolistic, positive and he has an encyclopedic knowledge of all things having to do with comic books. Gavin was a young chubby boy who is Mitchell's best buddy, Mitchell's Idolizer and the only mechanic of the group. He provides the Mitchell gang with useful inventions, and accompanies them on missions. He is intelligent, cowardly, thunderphobic and he has an encyclopedic knowledge of all things having to do with videogames (similar to Mitchell's encyclopedic knowledge of comic books). Gavin behaves like the older version of himself as well, but the most evident change to his character was that he owned a briefcase-sized mobile computer that could determine who the criminal was in any particular episode and he currently piloted his created airplanes to take the skies to the maximum. Carolyn was a lucky and soft-spoken young girl who is Mitchell's shy but unrequited girlfriend with good luck as her older self. The luckiest girl of the group and she has draughtsmanship skills with professional archeress talent. She also had a bittersweet infatuation with Mitchell. Jennifer was a self-spoken young girl who is Gavin's crazy but limerent girlfriend with bad luck as her older self. She is also Carolyn's best buddy, Carolyn's Idolizer and Carolyn's jubilant teammate who had a sisterly love to each other (the same exact idea as Mitchell & Gavin's brotherly love). The bad luck of the group and she often accused the wrong person who did the crime, only by her intuition. She also had a tenacious infatuation with Gavin. Martin was an outspoken young boy who is Mitchell's kind frienemy. He is the powerhouse of the group, he possesses Martial Arts skills, Bare-knuckle boxing talent, ferocity, he also has an encyclopedic knowledge of all things having to do with Jamaicans and he always jumps to the wrong conclusion. His runaway imagination often annoyed the rest of the gang (his favorite magazine is the National Exaggerator) and, before accusing Mitchell or Marquessa for absolutely no reason (which happens in nearly every episode), he often stated a ridiculous example, such as Mole people or aliens from another planet. he can get the point at times. David was a Lycanthropic young boy who is Gavin's kind frienemy and the werewolf of the group. His trademark white hover skates can rival Mitchell's speed and he possesses bad jokes, falling in love with the ladies, Dishonor, traunt abilities, chemistry ambitions and he also has an encyclopedic knowledge of all things having to do with soccer. Nicholas was a young boy with the same ideas as Mitchell and Gavin. He possesses great gymnastic skills, youthful snowboarder skills (unlike his older self) and auto mechanic abilities and he sometimes agrees with other members of the gang, considering the ghost, phantom, marquessa thug, marquessanik, etc. Dusty was a young boy with sorcery, telekinesis, and shadowboxing Ebony was a vain young African-American girl who was quite skeptical and sarcastic (especially towards Martin). Being born into money and her personal time as the youngest cat burglar (because she is the professional jewel thief), she often called to her government butler, Morris, for help on occasion to help Mitchell and his friends usually for incredibly silly reasons. She also had a deep infatuation with fashion, preferring most of her clothes and personal possessions as the same as her trademark clothing, and treats fashion as life and death. She also hates getting dirty, and absolutely refuses to believe in the supernatural despite the fact she and the rest of the gang actually met a Marquessanik in one episode Marquessa Empire Marquessa Otherwise known as his nickname "Doctor Marquessa". the evil Mad scientist who has imprisoned animals into his android robot creations and stolen the magical Power Stones in which Mitchell and Martin nearly always pointed the blame and was always right about Marquessa's tyranny, Marquessa is always wrong to Mitchell most often, although in one episode, Mitchell ended up being right as Marquessa was found to be the villain, despite the fact that he did not accuse him. He often torments the gang but is always thwarted. Marquessa likes to taunt Mitchell and his buddies while juggling all of the Power Stones that were not collected by Team Mitchell. The Episodes of the show normally revolved around Mitchell and his friends foiling Marquessa's latest villainous scheme to dominate the world of Planet Earth and the city of Raleighopolis. Marquessaniks Marquessa's army of evil android robots. Others Daphne was a vain young girl who was quite skeptical and sarcastic (especially towards Fred). Being born into money, she often called to her butler, Jenkins (a pun on "Jinkies!"), for help (on occasion Scooby would call for him instead), usually for incredibly silly reasons ("be scared for me"), something she does not do while older, despite still being fabulously wealthy. She often accused the wrong person who did the crime, only by her intuition. She also had a deep infatuation with the color pink (opposing older Daphne, who prefers everything in purple), preferring most of her clothes and personal possessions in said color, and treats fashion as life and death. She also hates getting dirty, and absolutely refuses to believe in the supernatural (her catch-phrase in the show is "There's no such thing as supernatural element here.") despite the fact she and the rest of the gang actually met (and befriended) a ghost in one episode. Fred was an outspoken young boy who always jumps to the wrong conclusion. His runaway imagination often annoyed the rest of the gang (his favorite magazine is the National Exaggerator) and, before accusing Red Herring for absolutely no reason (which happens in nearly every episode), he often stated a ridiculous example, such as Mole people or aliens from another planet. However, he can get the point at times. Velma was mostly the same as her older incarnation— intelligent and soft-spoken with thick eyeglasses. The most evident change to her character was that she owned a briefcase-sized mobile computer that could determine who the criminal was in any particular episode. The What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode "A Terrifying Round with a Menacing Metallic Clown" featured a flashback to Velma's fifth birthday, using the character designs from A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, albeit with some modifications, such as Daphne wearing purple rather than pink. Fred and Velma were the only returning characters to speak in the flashback, and were voiced by their normal voice actors Frank Welker and Mindy Cohn. The recent live-action film Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins establishes the team meeting in their teens. However, it can be seen as a prequel to the theatrical films. Voices * Dora Márquez'''Episode 12 @ 2 min Boots says "¡Hola, señora Márquez!" (aka '''Dora the Explorer): Kathleen Herles (2000–2008), Caitlin Sanchez (2008–2010), Fátima Ptacek (2011–2015) * Boots: Harrison Chade (2000–2004), Regan Mizrahi (2007-2015) * Backpack: Sasha Toro (2000-2004), Alexandria Suarez (2007–2010) * Swiper: Marc Weiner (2000–2015) * Map: Marc Weiner (2000–2015) * Isa the Iguana: Ashley Fleming (2000–2004), Lenique Vincent (2007–2010), Skai Jackson (2011–2015) * Tico the Squirrel: Jose Zelaya (2002–2004), Jean Carlos Celi (2007–2010) * Benny the Bull: Jake Burbage (2000–2004), Matt Gumley (2007–2010) * Big Red Chicken: Chris Gifford (2000–2004) * Explorer Stars: Christiana Anbri, Henry Gifford, Katie Gifford, Aisha Shickler, Muhammed Cunningham, Jose Zeleya * Diego: Felipe Dieppa (2002–2004), Jake T. Austin (2007–2010), Brandon Zambrano (2011–2012), Jacob Medrano (2012–2015)Episodes "Dora and Diego's Amazing Animal Circus Adventure" and "Dora's Thanksgiving Day Parade". * Andres Dieppa * Elaine Del Valle * Eileen Galindo * Chris Gifford * K.J. Sanchez * Adam Sietz * Leslie Valdes * Marc Weiner Guest voices * John Leguizamo * Cheech Marin * Ricardo Montalbán * Esai Morales * Amy Principe * Irwin Reese * Chita Rivera (Dora's Fairytale Adventure, 2004) * Antonia Rey * Paul Rodriguez * Frankie Grande Guest stars *Johnny Weir, (Dora's Ice Skating Spectacular, 2013) *Hilary Duff, (Dora's Ice Skating Spectacular, 2013) Episode list Development Dora is a Latina. According to a Nickelodeon spokesman, "She was developed to be pan-Latina to represent the diversity of Latino cultures."Emily Friedman (21 May 2010), Is Dora The Explorer an Illegal Immigrant? ABC News , as seen after being revealed in 2009.]] On March 8, 2009, Mattel and Nickelodeon announced that Dora will receive a tweenage makeover, switching from a young age to a teenage attending middle school. Initially, it was announced that the new look would not be revealed until late 2009, but after a short controversy, the tween Dora was unveiled on March 16, 2009. The change was criticized by one writer that did not support the feminization of Dora's image. In 2012, a CGI opening was created for new episodes of the series.Calabash Animation Creates New 'Dora' Opening. Animationinsider.net Dora's Explorer Girls In 2009, Mattel and Nickelodeon introduced a preteen version of Dora, with four friends named Naiya, Kate, Emma, and Alana, who call themselves the Explorer Girls. The Explorer Girls were included in the Dora and Friends spin-off in 2014. Foreign adaptations Dora the Explorer has been produced in various other languages worldwide. It facilitates the learning of important foreign language words or phrases (mostly English, interspersed with a local language (e.g. Norwegian, Russian, Hindi, or German), with occasional use of Spanish (used in the Gaelic, Serbian, and Turkish versions)) through its simplicity and use of repetition. *'Arabic' - The Arabic language version is broadcast on the "Nickelodeon on MBC3" block of MBC3, and is presented in Arabic-English. *'Cantonese' - The Cantonese version ( ) is sold in Hong Kong. It is presented in Cantonese-English. *'Danish' - The Danish language version is called "Dora - udforskeren" and there are commands and expressions in English. It is broadcast on the national public children's channel, DR Ramasjang, and also on Nick Jr. through various pay TV providers. *'Dutch' - The Dutch language version broadcasts on Nickelodeon and Nick .Jr, It is presented in Dutch-English. The voice actors are Lottie Hellingman as Dora and Dieter Jansen as Boots. *'French' - The French language version, Dora l'exploratrice, broadcasts on TF1 in France and Télé-Québec in Canada. It is presented in French-English, with Dora and Boots (called Babouche) speaking French and other protagonists speaking and answering in English. *'Filipino' - The Filipino language version broadcasts on ABS-CBN and has the same English title "Dora, the Explorer". The characters speak Filipino and some English, Dora teaches English in this version. *'Gaelic' - The Gaelic version broadcasts on the Irish station TG4. The bilingualism is Gaelic-Spanish with Dora and Boots speaking in Gaelic and some other characters speaking Spanish as in the original American version. *'German' - The German language version broadcasts on the German branch of Nickelodeon. The bilingualism is German-English. *'Greek' - The Greek version is called "Ντόρα η μικρή εξερευνήτρια" (or Dora the Little Explorer). It broadcasts on Nickelodeon and Star Channel. The bilingualism is Greek-English. Dora and Boots (called Botas) speak Greek and other protagonists speak and answer in English. *'Hebrew' - The Hebrew version broadcasts on HOP channel. The bilingualism is Hebrew-English. The series is called מגלים עם דורה (or Megalim Im Dora--'English:' Discovering with Dora). *'Hindi' - In the Hindi language version, Dora and the other characters speak Hindi. It broadcasts on Nickelodeon and Nick Jr. Dora teaches the viewers English words and numbers. * Hungarian - In the Hungarian-language version, Dora and the other characters speak Hungarian with some English words or phrases. It broadcasts on Nickelodeon (Hungary). The series is called Dóra a felfedező. *'Indonesian' - The Indonesian language version broadcasts on Global TV. The bilingualism is Indonesian-English. *'Italian' - The Italian language version broadcasts on Italia 1 and on Nickelodeon. The bilingualism is Italian-English. The series is called Dora l'esploratrice ("Dora the Explorer"). Most characters speak Italian, but some characters and especially Dora's parents and backpack speak English along with Italian. *'Japanese' - The Japanese language version broadcasts on Nick Japan. The bilingualism is Japanese-English, with Dora and Boots speaking Japanese and other protagonists speaking and answering in English. The version is called ドーラといっしょに大冒険 (Dōra to issho ni dai bōken/''Adventures with Dora''). *'Kannada' - The Kannada language version broadcasts on Chintu TV and is a very popular program on that network. Hindi is the second language in this version. *'Korean' - The Korean language version broadcasts on Nick Jr in Korea. The title is "Hi Dora" and is introduced by a real person whose name is Dami - she introduces key English vocabulary for each episode. The episode is primarily in Korean with some English. *'Macedonian' - The Macedonian language version broadcasts on MRT 1 in Macedonia. The title is "Дора истражува" (or Dora the Explorer). The bilingualism is Macedonian-English. *'Malay' - The Malay language version broadcasts on TV9. The bilingualism is Malay-English. Dora speaks primarily in Malay, and the secondary language is English. The original English-Spanish version, however, is also available on Nickelodeon South East Asia via the Nick Jr. programming slot to subscribers of the ASTRO satellite TV service. *'Malayalam' - The Malayalam version is called Dorayude Prayanam (ഡോറയുടെ പ്രയാണം) and broadcasts on a local kids programming channel Kochu TV, which is the Malayalam dubbed version of Chutti TV. *'Mandarin' - In the Mandarin Chinese version Dora the characters speak mainly Mandarin with limited English. It broadcasts on Yo-yo TV in Taiwan (Channel 25). *'Maori' - The Māori language version is called "Dora Mātātoa". *'Norwegian' - In the Norwegian language version, the bilingualism is Norwegian-English. *'Polish' - The Polish language version broadcasts on Nickelodeon in Poland. The bilingualism is Polish-English. The series is called Dora poznaje świat ("Dora explores the world"). *'Portuguese' - In the Portuguese language versions, Dora a Exploradora, broadcasts on RTP2 and Nickelodeon Portugal. On Nickelodeon Brazil, Dora and Boots (called Boots in the Portuguese version and Botas in the Brazilian version) speak Portuguese and the other protagonists speak and answer in English. Some Portuguese episodes are available on DVD. *'Persian' - The Persian language version broadcasts on Persian Toon. The bilingualism is Persian-English. *'Russian' - The Russian language version broadcasts on TNT and Nickelodeon. The bilingualism is Russian-English. The series is called Dasha-sledopyt ("Dasha the Pathfinder"). Dasha is the children's name of Daria (Darya). *'Serbian' - The Serbian language version broadcasts on B92. The bilingualism is Serbian-Spanish. The series is called Dora istražuje (Dora is exploring). *'Spanish' - There are different Spanish language versions for Mexico, Latin America, and Spain. Dora la Exploradora broadcasts on Nickelodeon in Latin America (and up to September 2006 on Telemundo in the USA; from April 2008 on Univisión). Dora and Boots (called Botas) speak Spanish and the other protagonists speak and answer in English. Some Spanish episodes are available to US viewers on VHS, and some DVDs have a Spanish track (including Dora's Egg Hunt). This version is entirely the reverse of the original English version; Tico and Señor Tucan (called Mr. Toucan) only speak English. Additionally, Univision has added on-screen captions of the Spanish words spoken in English. In Spain, Dora la exploradora is aired on TVE 1, Clan TVE and Nickelodeon. It is another reverse of the original English version (the characters speak mainly Spanish but there are commands and expressions in English). *'Swedish' - In the Swedish language version Dora- utforskaren the characters speak mainly Swedish but there are commands and expressions in English. It broadcasts on Nickelodeon and TV4. *'Tamil' - In the Tamil language version Dora The Explorer, the characters all speak Tamil, with some English interspersed. It broadcasts on a local kids programming channel Chutti TV. *'Thai' - In the Thai language version ดอร่าดิเอกซ์พลอเรอร์ or ดอร่าสาวน้อยนักผจญภัย , the characters speak Thai; however, Tico speaks English. It broadcasts on Gang Cartoon Channel, Nick Jr., Thai PBS. *'Turkish' - In the Turkish language version Dora the characters speak mainly Turkish, Spanish, and English but there are commands and expressions in Turkish. It broadcasts on Nickelodeon and CNBC-e. As shown by the list above, the usual second language is English, but Spanish is used in the original American version in English (broadcast also for Malay speakers), in the Gaelic, Serbian, and the trilingual Turkish versions. Stage adaptations Two stage versions of Dora the Explorer toured North America, the first being "City of Lost Toys", and the second being "Dora's Pirate Adventure". Produced by Nickelodeon and LiveNation, these productions featured live actors portraying the roles of Dora and her friends, including Boots, Diego, Isa, and the Fiesta Trio. Many of the characters wore elaborate foam costumes designed to resemble the Dora characters. Each production featured a structure similar to an episode of the television series. City of Lost Toys featured Christina Bianco as Dora, while Dora's Pirate Adventure featured Danay Ferrer of the band Innosense in the role of Dora and Frankie Grande as Boots. Both productions featured a version of the popular Gloria Estefan song "Get On Your Feet" as the final number of the show. Both productions were conceived by Chris Gifford, creator of the television show, and directed by Gip Hoppe. There have been three Dora touring companies. The "City of Lost Toys" company and the "Pirate Adventure" company featured actors and crew that were members of Actor's Equity and IATSE, respectively, the unions for professional actors and stagehands in the United States. The third company performs a reduced version of "Pirate Adventure" and does not employ union personnel. This production is currently touring North America, and scheduled to travel to the United Kingdom and France. Dora the Explorer merchandise There are many action figures and playsets available in many markets, along with DVDs, cosmetics, hygiene products, ride-ons, books, board games, plush dolls, apparel, handbags, play tents, play kitchens, and more. Licensees include Holland Publishing in the United Kingdom. Toys In 2007, lead paint used by a contract toy manufacturer in China prompted Mattel to issue recalls for nearly a million toys, many of which featured Sesame Street and Nickelodeon characters, including Dora the Explorer. Nickelodeon responded that they would introduce "third-party monitoring" of all manufacturers of products under its brands. Books Dora the Explorer series #Dora's Backpack (ISBN 978-0689847202) #Little Star (ISBN 978-0689847219) #Happy Mother's Day Mami! (ISBN 978-0689852336) #Meet Diego! (ISBN 978-0689859939) #Dora's Thanksgiving (ISBN 978-0689858420) #Dora Loves Boots (ISBN 978-0689863738) #Dora's Book of Manners (ISBN 978-0689865336) #Dora Goes to School (ISBN 978-0689864940) #Dora's Fairy-Tale Adventure (ISBN 978-0689870125) #Dora's Chilly Day (ISBN 978-0689867958) #Show Me Your Smile! (ISBN 978-0689871696) #Dora's Pirate Adventure (ISBN 978-0689875830) #Big Sister Dora! (ISBN 978-0689878466) #At the Carnival (ISBN 978-0689858413) #Dora's Costume Party! (ISBN 978-1416900108) #Dance to the Rescue (ISBN 978-1416902164) #Dora's Starry Christmas (ISBN 978-1416902492) #Super babies (ISBN 978-1416914853) #The Birthday Dance Party (ISBN 978-1416913030) #Dora's World Adventure (ISBN 978-1416924470) #Dora Climbs Star Mountain (ISBN 978-1416940593) #It's Sharing Day! (ISBN 978-1416915751) #Dora Had a Little Lamb (ISBN 978-1416933687) #Dora Saves Mermaid Kingdom! (ISBN 978-1416938415) #Dora and the Stuck Truck (ISBN 978-1416947998) Ready To Read series – Level 1 #Dora's Picnic (ISBN 978-0689852381) #Follow Those Feet! (ISBN 978-0689852398) #Dora in the Deep Sea (ISBN 978-0689858451) #I Love My Papi! (ISBN 978-0689864957) #Say "Cheese!" (ISBN 978-0689864964) #The Halloween Cat (ISBN 978-0689867996) #Eggs for Everyone! (ISBN 978-0689871764) #Just Like Dora! (ISBN 978-0689876752) #I Love My Mami! (ISBN 978-1416906506) #Puppy Takes a Bath (ISBN 978-1416914839) #Around the World! (ISBN 978-1416924784) #Dora's Sleepover (ISBN 978-1416915089) #Dora Helps Diego! (ISBN 978-1416915096) #Dora's Perfect Pumpkin (ISBN 978-1416934387) #Dora's Mystery of the Missing Shoes (ISBN 978-1416938248) A Lift-the-Flap Story *Good Night, Dora!: A Lift-the-Flap Story (ISBN 978-0689847745) *Where Is Boots?: A Lift-the-Flap Story (ISBN 978-0689847752) *Let's Play Sports!: A Lift-the-Flap Story (ISBN 978-1416933502) *All Dressed Up!: A Lift-the-Flap Book (ISBN 978-0689877186) Treasury books and collection books *Dora's Ready-to-Read Adventures (ISBN 978-0689878152) Contains: Dora's picnic, Follow those feet, Dora in the deep sea, I love my Papi!, Say "Cheese" *Dora's Storytime Collection (ISBN 978-0689866234) Contains: Dora's Backpack, Little Star, Happy Birthday, Mami!, Meet Diego!, Dora Saves the Prince, Dora's Treasure Hunt, Good Night, Dora! *Dora's Big Book of Stories (ISBN 978-1416907084) Contains: Dora's Book of Manners, Dora Goes to School, Dora's Fairy-Tale Adventure, Dora's Chilly Day, Show Me Your Smile!, Dora's Pirate Adventure, Big Sister Dora! Sticker books *Dora's Magic Watering Can (ISBN 978-1416947721) DVDs and videos Video games Video games based on the 2000 television show Dora the Explorer were released. In Canada, Cheerios offered free Dora the Explorer the Game CD-ROMs in specially marked packages. However, packages sold in Quebec would only have the French version. Dora the Explorer: Barnyard Buddies is a video game released for the PlayStation in 2003 in the US. It was not released in Europe until 2005 being one of the very last games released on that platform in that territory. Dora the Explorer: Super Star Adventures is an adventure video game for the Game Boy Advance released in 2004. It was developed by Imaginengine and published by Global Star. Dora the Explorer: Journey to the Purple Planet is an action-adventure video game, developed by Monkey Bar Games, published by Global Star Software and powered by Vicious Engine. The game was released for GameCube in North America on October 13, 2005, and later in PAL regions on December 16, 2005. The PlayStation 2 version was released on PAL regions on December 2, 2005, and later in North America in February 9, 2006. The game is about Dora and Boots who finds some lost aliens from the purple planet. However, to take them home, she and Boots are required to collect keys to open the space gate, leading to the saturn planet. The game is unique in that it uses pictures and symbols to communicate rather than words. The object of the game is to capture one of the six explorer stars. Each explorer star has a special power such as the ability to be noisy or the ability to create music. In order to capture the star, the player must complete a hide-and-seek activity. These activities include maze navigation, matching games, side-scrolling race games, a "Frogger"-type game, a complete-the-pattern activity and a song playing game.Global Star (2004) Dora the Explorer: Super Star Adventures Manual Dora Puppy is a puppy simulator where players must help Dora take care of her puppy, Perrito, and help train him for doggie competitions. All the actions are performed by either tracing certain shapes with the stylus or calling out commands into the DS's microphone.2K Play (2009) Dora the Explorer: Dora Puppy Manual It was developed by Take-Two Interactive for the Nintendo DS and published by 2K Play in North America and Australia in 2009, and in Europe in 2010. Dora the Explorer: Dora's Cooking Club is a cooking video game for the Nintendo DS. It was published by 2K Play in 2010. In the game, players have to chop veggies, stir soups, top pizzas, and more using math skills. They may be sorting cookies into numbered groups or counting out different amounts of ingredients.2K Play (2010) Dora's Cooking Club Manual * Dora the Explorer: Dora Saves the Snow Princess is a video game that was released for the PlayStation 2 and the Wii console in 2008. * Dora the Explorer: Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom is a video game that was released for the PlayStation 2 and the Wii console in 2009. Spin-off .]] In 2013, Nickelodeon announced that it will have a spin-off to Dora the Explorer titled as Dora and Friends: Into the City!. It will star the Latina heroine Dora as a 10-year-old who goes on city adventures with the Explorer Girls, accompanied by a male pal named Pablo. The series has been picked up for 20 episodes and aired on Nickelodeon on August 18, 2014. See also *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' *''Mitchell X'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan The 2nd'' References External links *Mitchell Van Morgan Jr. on Nick Jr. Australia *Mitchell Van Morgan Jr. On Nick Jr. US *Mitchell Van Morgan Jr. On Nick Jr. UK *Mitchell Van Morgan Jr. On Nick Japan *Mitchell Van Morgan Jr. on Nick Jr. France *Mitchell Van Morgan Jr. On Nick Canada *Official American fansite. * Mitchell Van Morgan Jr. Category:2000 American television series debuts Category:2015 American television series endings Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:American children's television series Category:English-language television programming Category:Children's television characters Category:Fictional Hispanic and Latino-American people Category:Fictional explorers Category:Nick Jr. shows Nickelodeon network shows Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Univision network shows Fictional Asian-American people Category:Peabody Award winners Mitchell Van Morgan(TV Series) Mitchell Van Morgan(Mitchell Van Morgan Jr.) Category:Fictional Afro-Asian people Animated series based on Mitchell Van Morgan Television series by Viacom Media Networks Mitchell Van Morgan television series